One Year of Fanfiction!
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! I thought I would put something together to show my readers some gratitude, as well as a bit of myself and my writing future!


Hey readers, most have come to know me as Henderschmidt11/MC, but now for once, Ima break the fourth wall here and talk to you guys. As seen from the title, I am here to share my gratitude for reading my stories through today, from "Conflicted" down here to "Mineplex High", as well as other stuff more under future reference.

Fanfiction and writing overall have become a good part of my life for quite some time, and I am glad that I finally decided to share it on here. I found out from all this time given, that writing for some is certainly an escape, a window of opportunity to translate my feelings and emotions at times. In case you readers didn't know/notice, I subtly placed my feelings each day I wrote a chapter into the words I typed. Given that, for example, one chapter might be drama-filled, usually a rough day fruited to that. Not to mention the other surrounding genres with that.

Sometimes my stories are delayed because my days were just…plain boring, and I didn't have any feel or inspiration to write. So other than that, for inspiration I listen to songs, ones that would most likely fit with the next chapter. It would also give me the opportunity to look back at my stories, and see how far I have come with it. Inspiration doesn't come as often as I'd like it to, which honestly is the main reason why I don't update as often any more than the months of 2013.

Well, I look forward to this next year, as I don't see myself stop writing anytime soon. Thanks for your encouraging and sometimes criticizing words, favorites, follows, and of course the reviews on every single story I have.

**But most importantly, I want to thank my sister (BTRAHMC830 is her MC account if you see her!) for showing me Minecraft in the first place and opening this window. I wouldn't have started Fanfiction, gotten Minecraft, or got the chance to go to Minecon if it weren't for you! **

Now for a Fanfiction short featuring everyone who helped inspired and gave suggestions on my stories, Fanfiction authors…and other idea sparkers ;) And as always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ok, guys I'm back from that vlog like video," Emily says taking her usual seat beside her best friend Rachel, "I can't wait to show it to you guys!"

**Supersmashgalray (Rachel): inspired "A Minecraft Carol: Mitchell H. Scrooge" & "Love at First Sight"**

"Why don't you just show the rough cut to us now?" Rachel laughs, a smirk creeping onto her face, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Nice try, Ray," Emily chuckles back in response, "I'm not giving it away _that _easily."

"Well, why not?" Oliver questions, stuffing a cookie into his mouth, "You love us right?" Oliver finishes, a few crumbles tumbling to the floor, as Ray shakes her head.

**ScarecrowXIV (Oliver): big supporter**

"Oliver, my gosh! How many times do I have to make mention of your darn cookies?!"

"Uh…never enough?" he laughs, after swallowing said cookie, "Damn it Jerome reference!"

"Oh! Fan boy moment!" Legend exclaims almost in a victorious expression, making the girls snicker.

**LegendYT (Leggy): inspired "Mineplex High"**

"Screw off, Legend. You very well know I'm not a fan boy," Oliver playfully sends a scowl to said guy's way. Legend, in response, just laughed his socks off in his chair.

"I know, I know," Legend waves off, briefly coughing after he spoke

"Oh, now that I have met you, I think now would be the best time to ask you," Jordan jumps in, "Why did you change your Minecraft skin to a girl?"

**JKT115 (Jordan): inspired "A Trip to Remember" and a future story "Minecraftia's End?"**

"Hey…don't judge…" was Legend's response, holding a hand out.

"Yeah, talk to the hand, girlfriend," Jackie starts a laughing fit doing the motion, as she spoke

**CanYaNot (Jackie): suggested a good portion of events for "Mineplex High" (current and future)**

"I think Legend has some sass going on over here," Jackie smirks, making circles with her pointer finger towards said guy.

"I am not!" Legend jinxes himself in response to Jackie, who just shook her head, a sly grin tinted on her lips.

"Ok, guys, I think we should just let Emily do her things here," Megan grabs everyone's attention, as her voice rose up and down with each word.

**DeadTuber (Megan): inspired "Sneak N' Treat" and helped idea-wise in portions of "Conflicted" and "The Life of a Hero"**

"Thanks, Megan," Emily smiles said girl's direction.

**~ ~ Breaks Fourth Wall! ~ ~**

"Thanks much guys for all of the inspiration, support, reviews, and ideas that you guys have sent me, even if you realized it or not. If any of you supporters and/or idea sparkers are watching (reading) this, _this _is a HUGE thanks to you my friends! Though I may not talk to a couple of you a lot, just know I have and never will forget any of my journey whether you are on the ride with me or not. I will always reminisce and remember you guys! Bye guys!"

_**Narrator: And t'was the end of Emily's actual vlog video…**_

* * *

And on a final note, I have taken consideration, from an author on here going by the name of ArcticHuntress, and am in the process of writing a book! Yes, I am doing it! What I can say so far is that I have taken an idea from a few months back that actually started out as a dream, like those realistic ones. The dream just kept coming back to me, as if one night's dream was one chapter and so forth. It is a supernatural story, as those are one of my favorite genres to read/and now write –besides drama. This story is my first idea outside of Minecraft, and I think I am slowly "thinking outside the box" if you will. The idea inspired by just my creativity with it, rather than YouTube videos and YouTubers in general.

**If you want a sneak peak, private message me on here (or Skype); everyone gets the same preview. **

I do see myself becoming a future author someday, as my love for words, to Fanfiction, and now actual story writing has grown much since two years ago. And ArcticHuntress, once I have this first book done, I will try my best to somehow get it to you. XD Even if I have to write the whole thing out in the first place in a notebook and send it. It would be the least I could do, for you encouragement in the first place for me to do it!

* * *

**Thanks again much for everything family, friends, and readers! Here's a little extra behind the scenes st00f that I am excited about concerning this passed Fanfic year!**

**Top 5 countries –** United States, Australia, Canada, United Kingdom, and Philippines (rest is on my Twitter at HenderschmidtMC written in my own handwriting =Link is on my Fanfiction profile=)

**Top 5 reviewers –** PinkyPops12 (19), DJMidge (15), DeadTuber (12), crazykatz430 (11), and CliffDiverWarriorCat (8)

Well, I think that is all I wanted to cover! But I have one question for you readers: is there anything I should change/improve on? Like maybe I can improve on my writing style, as for my current style I just follow other fellow authors and thought 'this seems pretty good; I should do it as well.' Drop a review here anytime and let me know! I am always looking for opportunities to improve and write the best I can for you guys. And with that, as always, hope you have enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!


End file.
